Exchange
by Shon-Shon
Summary: Through a house exchange website, Brittany Mercedes and Rachel swap homes. AU. Inspired by The Holiday. Brittana, Finchel and Samcedes.


_**Rachel- New York**_

"Rachel, It wasn't that bad." Kurt said, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I was laughed off stage." I cringe as the nightmare of me tripping in front of a crowd of people replayed in my mind. "I spent my life building my career, only to have it destroyed in a night. I can never work in this town again."

"It was an accident," Blaine chimed in.

Santana flopped down on the bed and held out a glass.

It didn't take long for me to notice that the clear liquid inside the glass wasn't water. "I don't want to-"

"You need this," she interrupted, pushing the glass into my hand only to have Kurt take it away.

They make feeling bad for yourself really hard to do. I guess pity parties are meant to be held when you're alone.

"Don't you two have a trip to pack for?" I asked Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt perked up at the realization. He and Blaine left, promising to call later.

"I can take a hint," Santana said. "But I will be back later," she promised over her shoulder.

I stared out my window, feeling trapped by stress. I think the best option for me now is to get out of town. I deserve a vacation and some time to myself.

I reach for my laptop and began search for vacation spots.

 _ **Mercedes- California**_

I heard Finn come into the room. "What rhymes with bastard?" I asked, rereading the lyrics I had written.

"I don't think you can put that in a song," he said, peeking over my shoulder at my computer.

"I just want to vent," I admitted. "I gave him three years-"

"But-"

I scowled at Finn, daring him to challenge me, but for some reason he decided to continue.

"You're his songwriter," he reminded me as if I had forgot. "Mixing business and pleasure is a recipe for disaster. Do you remember telling me that?"

"I told you that when you were after a girl that was way out of your league; in a negative way."

Finn shook his head before getting to the reason for coming into my office. "Can you stop your man bashing long enough to eat the lunch I made."

"Finn, I don't want another grilled cheese."

"I made something new."

Admittedly, I see an image of me locked in the bathroom suffering from food poisoning. "No thanks, Finn." I go back to my song. I work until my computer randomly shut down.

"Lunch is ready," Finn stated, swinging the computer cords.

"When you do things like that, I want to fire you as my assistant and drop you as a friend," I admitted, standing from my desk.

We began to leave, but was stopped by my phone ringing.

"It's probably important. I'll answer it, and you can go move lunch to the patio. I'll be down soon."

Finn nodded and continued out.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry," she introduced herself. "I'm interested in renting your beach house."

"The beach house is only available for home exchange."

"What's that?"

"While you stay in my home, I stay in yours. It's something I'm trying for a while. Are you still interested?"

She was silent for a moment. "Sure," she finally answered. "I have a loft in New York."

"I've been to New York before," I announced. I wanted to exchange houses to get away from the crazy people in LA, but people in New York are almost the same. "But I wouldn't mind going back." I hear Rachel give a sigh of relief. Poor girl must need this vacation.

"I'll be vacationing alone. I'm very neat, and would treat your home with the most respect. I don't smoke or drink," she listed. "I must say that you're home is beautiful. It's just what I need to relax."

"When were you planning your vacation? I had already planned an exchange for the next few days."

"Oh." Her voice heavy with disappointment.

"But if you're desperate to get here soon, I could give you her number. You two could work something out. She wants to travel. I guess she could find more in New York."

I look for the notepad I had written on. When I finally find it, I read the phone number out. "Her name is Brittany. Tell her that you got the number from Mercedes. I'll call the both of you later."

Rachel said goodbye and hung up.

 _ **Brittany- Tennessee**_

"There's so much out there. Places to see, people to meet."

My brother still didn't want to listen. We've been back and forth for awhile. Lord Tubbington told me he would act like this.

"Sam, it's just a few days," I explained. "California's not that far." Is it? "Is it?"

"Brittany, you know we have to take-"

"If you were a good brother, then you wouldn't be mad." I slapped my hands over my mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, Sam."

That's the worst thing I have ever said to Sam. I could see that it hurt him, and I felt really bad for saying it. I was just tired of arguing, and it just slipped out.

"Brittany, do what you want," he said. "I don't care where you go, or who you rent the cabin to." He started to walk away. "Have fun," he mumbled, letting the screen door slam behind him.

I was about to chase him, but my phone started to ring. I'll give him some time. I answered my phone.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry."

 _ **Rachel- New York**_

I zipped my suitcase and sit it beside my door. I grab my second suitcase and put it on the bed. I take one of my skirts and pat it smooth inside the it.

Santana marched into my room. She pushed my folded clothes to the side so she could sit. "I'm still confused to why you're leaving me here."

"You have to help Brittany," I explained, beginning to refold and pack the clothes.

I called Brittany two days ago, and she was nice enough to let me have the beach house. She'll be coming to New York, and Santana will be her tour guide.

"I don't remember volunteering as a babysitter."

"She's going to need help getting around the city, and you're the only person that can make New York fun," I announced, trying to win her over. "She's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh, fine. I'll do it, but you're back on my list."

 _ **Brittany- Tennessee**_

I had finished packing, but had to give Lord Tubbington a rundown of the rules.

"We've worked very hard to kick your drug addictions. Continue to stay away from that dark, scary path," I explained, carrying him to the living room. "Don't smoke inside the house. Don't gamble online or, read dirty fanfiction," I ordered. "I told Mercedes about your diet. If you sneak out to Arby's, she will know and she will tell me." I sat lord Tubbington on the couch and turn on his favorite TV show, Dr. Phil. "Mercedes will be here soon. Goodbye." I kissed him on top of the head.

* * *

 **Thanks for checking out this story.**

 **It's inspired by The Holiday. I recently watched it and thought it would be fun to write as a fanfiction. I had found that there was already one started by emrivera, but it was incomplete.** **I was trying to be special with three storylines. I'm going to try to pull it off, and give each of the three couple a fair go.**

 **I'm not very good at writing arguments, so please excuse the argument between Brittany ans Sam. That was the best I could do, but I'll explain it later. There's alot that I have to explain later. lol.**

 **Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
